User talk:Suzaku of the Bells
Welcome Pokemon Lol, yeah. I've been busy this week playing Pokemon and with school. And I wouldn't get angry at someone for getting banned... That's your fault. >_> But he's doing fine~ :3 19:42, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Ohhh. I dunno, I wasn't there when he banned you, so I can't judge. I suggest you stay away from the troublesome people in chat. If you see that the chat people are not liking a conversation you bring up, just drop it. :/ 20:14, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Wow. Do you want me to ask him why? Because what he did sounds unfair to me. o_O 20:35, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Lol, so mature of you. :) :Well, if you wanna chat about the Avatar tonight at 8, I'll be on this wiki's chat at 8:20 ;D 20:45, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Amon Korra and her inability to kill! Maybe this Friday? I'm busy with Fairy Tail, so right now I can't. DX 20:32, October 23, 2013 (UTC) I'm even more interested now... 20:49, October 23, 2013 (UTC) IKR! knckjdc 22:04, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Theory Ready? =D 22:58, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Supaaaahhhh latttteeee. 21:50, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Chat So sorry! T^T I had to leave. And I missed the new episode! Sigh. I'll see what website has it already and if you're still online you can tell me about the theory in chat. 01:26, November 2, 2013 (UTC) I watched the episode, and it was okay. Disappointed Tenzin can't enter it tho./ 22:08, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Took the words right out of my mouth, lol. 02:54, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Annoying Are you watching? Korra is so annoying... 01:16, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Awwww, what happened to it? D; Lol, Korra is the worst avatar. I also enjoyed Iroh and the others making a small appearance~ 13:46, November 14, 2013 (UTC) I couldn't watch it last night. I'm going to go watch it online right now. 19:44, November 16, 2013 (UTC) :I watched all four...and all I can say is "Damn, they've outdone themselves!" But I can't help feel a bit upset since I was a huge fan of the original show, and now seeing that the Avatar isn't exactly the bridge...you know, it's not the same. But they did awesome! 21:34, November 16, 2013 (UTC) :::Lol, I get what you mean~ Can't wait for Book 3! 21:59, November 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::Tehehe. I hope your computer gets all better by then! 23:54, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Re: Finale You just watched it now?? It's been online for a week. >_> But so true! Freaking Jinora...ugh. She got too huge of a role this season. :< And lol, I don't like Unalaq that much, so I don't mind him staying dead. <.< 19:02, November 24, 2013 (UTC) :You make a good point, my good man. :3 19:04, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Early Holiday Greetings Hewwo!! I've been wondering what you were up top. Lol, your laptop sucks. :3 Enjoy your travels and all! Keep in mind that my birthday is in two weeks...bet your forgot. ( ._.) Lol, but never mind that. Did you read the new Fairy Tail?? It was crazy epic!!! And yush, Saber is okay. :D 16:34, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Yuh! They're all back~! :3 23:44, December 19, 2013 (UTC) I so hope so! I mean, why bring them back and have them do nothing, right? :D 02:37, December 20, 2013 (UTC) I've heard about J-Star Victory. Why are you asking? :3 05:23, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Suzu! You have yourself a nice holiday as well. Hope we can talk more after the holidays are over. :) 14:33, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Re: Happy Birthday!!! Thought you forgot! :D Thank you!!! And don't worry, a message is awesome enough. :3 And the "birthday" isn't going so awesome so far, freaking snowstorm forced me to cancelled my plans with some friends. D; But mom went out to buy me a cake and some other stuff~ I've been meaning to ask...are you going to watch Black Bullet when it comes out? I think it's obvious why I'm asking. >____> 18:41, January 2, 2014 (UTC) :Yay! I'm so glad you're interested~ And I knew you would say that! :3 Freaking snow. >_> But I did say "fuck it" and went to an arcade with a friend~I feel the same freaking way...if Jellal beats them, then the OS will be useless for the Tartarus arc. But at the same time, if they beat Jellal, then what's the point of resealing them? >_> Hopefully Hiro thought this out. Imo I think Meredy will step in disregard Jellal's orders. Saying something about "Ultear's dead, I won't let you take Jellal!" but meh, that's one way to go about it. :/ As for the male cast of BB, I find it odd that you don't like: one and two as well. ( .____.) 15:31, January 3, 2014 (UTC) ::New characters that will get names~ I can't say they will be background people since the manga is not up to this point yet. D: You can read this without having to read] the 12 manga chapters out. It's a special for the upcoming anime~ 20:01, January 3, 2014 (UTC) :::It's being adapted from the Light Novel, you baka. ;D People online, Light Novel readers, speculate that it will have more than one season tho, and I hope it's true. The manga is translated...but slowly by online translators. Currently, there are 15 chaps out: 1-12 & 14 translated. 13...hopefully soon. >_> And 15 RAW came out not so long ago, maybe a month. Hahahaha, I remember playing Pokemon Black. Long time ago...enjoy! ^______^ 06:10, January 4, 2014 (UTC) ::::I'm not buying anymore Pokemon games~ 19:22, January 4, 2014 (UTC) :::::Pokemon is getting a bit boring. ( .-.) 05:51, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Names Hey. So I got the RAW Light Novel volumes where those characters appear and I was able to get their names. Wanna know them? 19:25, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Thought you died. o_O Jk! jk! Hahaha. :3 I knew you would like 'em Natsu shots, lol... But I wanna give Hiro a big hug for finally killing (hopefully) Jellal. He became so useless after ToH, and his character keeps getting worst. >___> The names are: Tamaki Katagiri Yuzuki Katagiri Shouma Nagisawa Midori Fuse Miori Shiba Tina Sprout I dunno the other two, yet. I read some summaries of the Light Novel and Miori is hilarious! Omg, her relationship with Kisara is freaking funny. She likes Rentaro...love triangle. :3 01:06, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Yup! Btw, Fairy Tail also returns this spring~ There's a bunch of anime I plan to watch next season. Wanna hear 'em? *3* 01:24, January 31, 2014 (UTC) From this season, :Nisekoi :Pupa :Noragami :Witch Craft Works :Nobunaga The Fool Upcoming Anime :Black Bullet :Fairy Tail :Hitsugi no Chaika :Haikyu!! :Brynhildr in the Darkness :No Game, No Life :Mahōka Kōkō no Rettōsei :Magica Wars :Sword Art Online II From this season I think I'll drop Nobunaga The Fool, kinda boring. D; But Suzu...tots recommend the other (not sure if you'll like Pupa tho). So freaking good. :D Next season has a lot, but we'll see how that turns out! :D 01:57, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Of course I do. ;D From the list I gave you, it's mostly comedy. But I wuv it. :3 I think you'll really enjoy this one from the spring season tho~ I'm watching it because I love volleyball. Well, you see...hmm... Pupa is, how should I explain. Watch this. >___> 02:09, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Cuz I know you, Suzu. :D And lol, Free! 2. ( ._.) I still need to finish 1~ 02:35, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Hahahaha, Golden Time. A friend linked me to a video... Seems funny. ( .___.) And I should be on episode 8 of Free!, I forget. >_> Never heard of Oreimo tho~ And sorry for the late reply, I had to leave. D; 03:55, January 31, 2014 (UTC) I might give it s try~ :) Hate that new FT chapter... 09:41, January 31, 2014 (UTC) It's not that I don't like him~ It's just that Hiro's been trying to kill him since chapter 1... >___> And lol, I didn't even notice Natsu, baka~ 15:34, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Suzaku! ಠ_ಠ More importantly, what do you think of the whole Silver x Gray theories?? 16:05, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Yukino being Angel's sister was obvious. >___> 16:29, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Maybe, maybe not! :D 16:38, January 31, 2014 (UTC) :Make a damn template for your sig! ಠ_ಠ 17:57, January 31, 2014 (UTC) What do you have for preferences under the signature box? o_O 18:26, January 31, 2014 (UTC) That's how it should be from the start, baka. =o 18:51, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Aye. :3 19:00, January 31, 2014 (UTC) We don't know yet, but we did get some key visuals. Natsu and Lucy both look extremely sexy! And I hope the animation gets better too. The GMG arc was the worst. We're all hoping it'll get a remake. >_> 17:42, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Dragon Ball Z Kai sucks. >___> Lol, I hate it when that happens. Welps, good luck and kick the bitch out! :D If not, you're more than welcome to come here or FT. :) 18:25, February 1, 2014 (UTC) I hope all goes well, then. :) 20:21, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Heya whore~ Did it all go well? 23:04, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Ganbattene!!! :D 23:41, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Re: FML LMFAO. I find your struggle hilarious. :3 Gomen, but it's so funny~ Welps, I wish you the best... I'm being serious! :D 23:01, February 5, 2014 (UTC) D'awww, you sound so upset over it. T^T How long was it gone for? I didn't have my laptop for two whole months when it broke last year! 23:13, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Then it's partially your fault, baka. :3 00:51, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Uhuh. >:3 01:27, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Ohhh, that's good news! Let's hope it stays working. =D 16:06, February 7, 2014 (UTC) CHEAT! :D But lol, I don't really play Pokemon anymore. I heard Pokebank suck anyway. D; I think I'm giving up on the Pokemon games~ Dunno about the anime. Btw, did you read the new chapter? Sexy-ass Jackal is back! *^* I couldn't care less about Tempesta though. >__> 19:09, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Of course, of course. ( -___-) And lol, Chaos said that we'll get a short-story soon related to what happened to Sabertooth and all the other Guilds after the GMG~ Something to look forward to. And about Minerva. I was really hoping for some ugly animal like the Aye-aye, but nope, the bitch gets some awesome look. Sigh. And fuck Pokemon! >_> 20:33, February 7, 2014 (UTC) ~_~ And I just wanna see Kagura. T^T 20:53, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Obviously, baka. :3 23:05, February 7, 2014 (UTC) I'm there! =D 00:01, February 8, 2014 (UTC) >_> I'm single cuz I wanna be single! *Looks at line of girls waiting for a yes* Ha! Can't say the same for you, huh? ಠ◡ಠ 16:42, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Whatevers. :3 22:47, February 14, 2014 (UTC) I was able to do 3 out of the 5 programs I need to do for homework. I'll do the other two tomorrow. Now I'm gonna go watch some anime! =D 06:23, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Re: Eeveelutions Yuh, what about them~? 02:52, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Sorry I wasn't able to answer you sooner, Suzu! I was uploading some images. I should be sleeping. ( _ _) But omg... I love all of them!!! They look fucking amazing! About your avi, I had the same problem a few weeks ago~ Try turning off all of your Google Chrome extension. Btw, trying to look for a higher quality version of this picture since early in the morning, but no luck yet. Here's a new Black Bullet pic~ 05:03, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Oh... then try turning off the extensions of the browser you're using. 05:16, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Clear your Cache? ( ._.)~ 05:36, March 5, 2014 (UTC) I dunno. ( .___.)/ 02:02, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Omake Sting-kun is asking people to take their clothes off. :3 04:41, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Hiro is going to release five of those short omakes, so you never know. Remember the OVA that was adapted from two manga omakes? Yeah~ Don't lose hope. I really wanna see it animated, it was a funny piece. But yuh, I totally see what you mean. The sudden character changes were a bit too much, and in just one chapter. Kinda like how he damaged Flare's personality in just five chapters. And they'll appear soon, tho Erza's plate is full with the harpy at the moment. So Minerva would need a new enemy. Or cowardly attack Erza along with Kyouka. Seems like something she would do. ;D 05:18, March 8, 2014 (UTC) You and your half-naked boys fantasies. The anime started animating things so differently from the manga it was getting ridiculous. Hopefully the returning anime fixes that (which Hiro promised it would). And lol...yeah, that's Minerva alright. Would be interesting if Minerva does join Kyouka and the one to interrupt the fight this time is Kagura. Karma's a bitch~ But I can see Kyouka saying something along the lines of needing to take care of some business and thus leaving Erza for Minerva to handle (tho she's shown a lot of interest in Erza lately. So who knows). And I hope Minerva dies as a villain. Honestly, she's what a true villain should be. Deceiving, strong Magic and whatnot. So hopefully she dies with that character. Although, hoping for that is pointless seeing as Hiro can't even kill a fly. Btw, started watching Zetsuen no Tempest. :D 05:38, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, I went to sleep early last night. I watched episode one, and I really like it!!! 16:02, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Sure! And it's Cyndaquil. :) 18:12, March 8, 2014 (UTC) I actually like Cyndaquil and its evolutions, but I thought you would be smart enough to guess my intentions. ;D 18:21, March 8, 2014 (UTC) I guess~ XP 22:22, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Re: Edits Why's that? :) Btw, didn't think I would like ZnT this much!! 22:24, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Are you feeling better~? 20:02, March 15, 2014 (UTC) It's okay. ;D Lemme know when you're online if ya wanna chat~ 12:10, March 16, 2014 (UTC) ''*''Pokes* ;D 00:02, March 17, 2014 (UTC) Re: PWT EV training is one of the most annoying things in Pokemon. I don't recommend it to anyone who lacks patience. But good luck to you. :P 00:35, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Heyyy I'm bored in class so I thought I'd send you a "hey message." ( .___.)/ 16:42, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Fashionably late, I see. XD Magi was cool during some arcs, but sometimes I just wanted to give up on it (like right now, my 5th time). 14:33, March 25, 2014 (UTC) I don't like reading 50+ speech bubbles per chapter. I like action. That's why Magi is an on/off kinda manga for me. At certain points, it turns into one of my favorites, but then it goes downhill with all of the talking (which sometimes makes no sense). 02:01, March 26, 2014 (UTC) But that's cuz I watched the anime for it~ I haven't checked out the Magi anime, but I hear it's good. :P 03:16, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Baka. ( -___-) And lol, yup, Yūki Kaji is everywhere... He mostly works on long series, so I'm hoping this means Black Bullet will have 26 episodes or more! >:3 03:37, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Cuz I wuv you. =^.^= Tehehe, jk jk. I was only kidding, baka~ 03:49, March 26, 2014 (UTC) He doesn't like wearing it tho. D; And lol, I noticed! Wikia is a little slow sometimes... 13:24, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Dunno if I asked this before...but do you have a cat?? 17:16, March 26, 2014 (UTC)